A Change in Plans
by moonfan4eva
Summary: read for the deets peeps! Horror for the character Dawn. rated K


**A change in plans**

_**HEYOZ! S'UP? SO I WAS WONDERING SHOULD MY OC DAWN FALL FOR BENNY OR RORY? YOUR CHOICE LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS. OH, BTW, REVIEWS HELP WITH INSPIRATION.**_

(RORYS P.O.V)

I walked up to Ethan and Benny, "Guys, I think Erica may like me!" I said excitedly, Benny scoffed, "Yea, in another universe, Rory." I shook my head, "No, this time she hesitated when I asked her." I said, somehow even more excitedly. They had looks of shock on their faces. I turned to see a girl about 13 with blonde elbow length curly hair pale skin and rosy red cheeks, she had beautiful hazel eyes and she was thin and bony. The petite girl skipped merrily through the halls humming, she collided with me. "Oww." She said, she had an airy bubbly voice, it was cute. Then, her head snapped up at me, "Sorry?" she said, but it was more like a question, "I'm sorry. Hey, I'm Rory." She immediately perked up a bit more, "I'm Dawn." She said in her bubbly voice. She dusted off her pink t-shirt and jeans and stood up. "Are you new here?" I asked, "Yes, have you ever watched the movie _Tangled_?" she asked changing the subject. "Huh? What's that?" she smiled, "Meet me at the cafeteria I'll tell you then." She chirped then she skipped away humming like nothing ever happened.

(DAWNS P.O.V)

Before I knew it lunch came. I sat at a table all by myself singing a song from _Tangled_ softly, then someone tapped my shoulder I jumped, turning I saw Rory, "Oh, you scared me." I said in my bubbly voice. "So, whats this movie you were talking about?" he asked sitting down. "It's a different version of Rapunzel the fairy tale." I chirped, "Oh. Well what was that song you were humming?" he asked, "Oh, that it was a song from the movie." He looked ecstatic right now. "Well, can you sing it?" I nodded, "Hmm, how does it start again? Oh yea." I cleared my throat;

_Don't be a dummy come with mummy, mother- no? Oh, I see how it is. Rapunzel knows best Rapunzel so mature know such a clever grown up miss. Rapunzel knows best fine, if you're so sure now go ahead and give him __**this! **__This is why he's here don't let him deceive you give it to him watch you'll see trust me my dear (snaps fingers) that's how fast he'll leave you I won't say I told you so. Know Rapunzel knows best so, if he's such a dream boat go and put him to the __**test**__ if he's lying don't come __**crying **__mother knows __**best**_!

At the end my voice got louder and thicker like I truly was angry, but that was not my normal bubbly voice. It was like an angels voice (a mad angel that is). Rory had a look of shock on his face, "Sorry?" I asked. He shook his head and said, "That. Was. Amazing!" he put emphasis on each word. I nodded, "Thank you." I poked at my salad and started humming again then the bell rang. "Bye." I said in my usual bubbly voice. I skipped off to my next class. I opened the door to my next class, science. We were supposed to mix chemicals today. I stood the teacher noticed me, "Are you the new student?" she asked sweetly. I nodded. "Yep, I'm Dawn." Most people laughed or snickered at my airhead like voice. "You can take a seat next to Benny." She said pointing to a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. I skipped down the aisle towards the way back of the room and sat down. I swung my legs back and forth to keep myself from getting bored. I mixed chemicals with my partner, Benny; I think his name was. Once, he made a small explosion and ash covered his face. I giggled; he glared at me I laughed a bit longer before finally forgetting it. I skipped out of class and started humming forgetting about what happened. Someone tapped my shoulder so lightly I didn't feel it. Then I got spun around and I saw Benny, I giggled. "Benny, right?" he nodded. "Why were you giggling in science?" I cocked my head to the side, confused. "Whaaat?" I asked dragging the 'a'. He sighed, "I made an explosion." "Ooh. That. Well, I thought it was funny."

(BENNY'S P.O.V)

I sighed, "I made an explosion." "Ooh. That. Well, I thought it was funny." She said. The petite girl wiggled out of my embrace. For a thin and bony girl she was surprisingly strong. She then turned and started skipping and humming like nothing ever happened. She ran into Ethan, literally, and I heard her say, "Sorry?" but it was more like a question. He helped her up and he froze but she was looking at the poster on the wall, he tugged her up. "Thank you." Then she skipped away. "That girl is so naïve, and childish." I said. "Yea, Benny. And you're not." Ethan said, rolling is eyes. I scoffed, and turned away only to comeback and ask, "So, did you have a vision? If you did, what was it?" He smiled and said, "It was a very…. Odd vision." "Come on tell me!" I told him. He sighed. "Well, Dawn had a frying pan and she looked upset about some thing and she had the frying pan in someone's face." "Well, that's quite a vision." I said; he nodded.

(DAWN'S P.O.V)

I was skipping merrily to my house, when someone walked up to me; blocking my path. "Can you please move? I have to go home." I chirped. He sighed, "I'm afraid I have to give to my friend Jesse." My expression hardened, "Look, buddy, I want to get home. _NOW._ So, move." I said angrily. I know that's not how I usually act but when people do stuff like that I get mad. He winced and grabbed my wrist, dragging me to a boy with coffee colored hair and harsh brown eyes. I glared at him, "What do you want?" I asked. He said, "You're not acting like yourself." He observed. "No, I'm being like Santa Claus. Yes I'm not being myself!" I said sarcastically. He grabbed both my wrist and said, "Cooperate and this will go much easier." Anger boiled inside of me, "What do you plan on doing then?" I asked he simply bared his fangs; I gasped and wiggled out of his grasp, running towards my house. I ran inside and grabbed a frying pan. Someone knocked on the door; I used my bubbly voice and said, "Come in!" the door barged open. I quickly hid behind a counter when he was near enough I came up behind him; there was a sickening _THWACK! _as the metal collided with his skull. He slumped to the floor I dragged him out side and dumped him behind the farthest tree. I ran to my house and thrust the frying pan in my back pack (just in case). The next day I wore gray arm warmers that covered my arms and wrists and a black shirt that, in red, said, 'Dying is temporary.' It looked like it was written in blood because the writing looked like it was dripping. I also had some ripped jeans and my black ankle length boots with 2 inch heels. I didn't feel myself so I didn't look like myself. I walked silently to school, scared of almost everything. I walked into school hearing the happy conversations echo throughout the corridors. I walked sullenly to my locker, careful to avoid my friends, and any one else. I put in my combination and put in my books. I got out my science textbook and stuffed it in my backpack, I walked towards science accidentally knocking into someone. My eyes filled with tears, I jumped up, "I'm so sorry!" I cried, running to class. After school I practically ran home. I opened the door and saw all my friends. "W-w-what are you g-guys d-d-doing here?" I asked stuttering in surprise.


End file.
